Gaarakun The Little Desert Bunnie Of Mine
by sayotherwise
Summary: Kara spends her time with Gaara-chan! What will happen cuz somthin is bound to happen!  Gaara/OC
1. Chapter 1

The flap of wings startled me from my dozing and I blinked slowly as I sat up from my spot in the grass. I looked from side to side and froze when I saw Gaara, _my _Gaara, staring eye to eye with a sparrow. I whistled and the bird took off faster than a cheeta hunting its prey. Gaara looked at me out of the corner of his eye and I laughed before leaning over him with a huge grin on my face. He let out a growl and jumped at me. I giggled as we rolled down a hill before we finally stopped and he crouched over me. The setting sun put a glow on his face as he smiled so slightly and sweetly that it made my heart melt. He slid his arm around my waist and put a hand behind my head before pulling us up to sitting positions. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer, and ever so slowly... leaned in to kiss me. The last of of the sun disappeared as our lips met. Fireflies danced around us and crickets chirped a song of relief and new found joy. My fingers became tangled in his fiery red hair as I pulled him closer, my dress felt tighter as he gripped it to pull _me _closer. We were normally hesitant for everything, but now we were never too hesitant about this. I smiled to myself at the thought of that day when he came to my rescue and carried me to safety. Our lips brushed each other again and again as I realized no one has ever felt this from him, or probably ever will, besides me... The sand in his gourd up the hill flowed down to us and began circling or figures. It swirled and rode the wind to stay around us as the moonlight fell into our clearing. He began kissing me faster and I mentally stumbled at his fierce approach. His hands loosened their grip and he wrapped his arms around me before slowing down again. I was running out of air and begining to feel light headed and confused. His changing approaches kept catching me off guard and I pulled back from him while placing my hands on his cheeks. "G-gaara, I never knew that you could- that we would could ever-"  
He pulled me into his lap and I lay my head on his shoulder while he replied, "Kara, I've always hoped and dreamed for me to have this with you... and now here we are, and I can't really help myself." He held me in his lap as wrapped my arms back round his neck.  
"Just don't be so confusing... and be you. Be my little dessert bunnie, Gaara."  
"Gladly." He stood up and carried me back to his sand gourd and set me down onto it and stepped back to survey the sight. "It's like you were made for me." My head tilted to one side and I teleported to his side so I could wrap my arms around him.  
"Lets hope so... because Sasuke is definitely not my type!" He put an arm across my shoulders and I smiled happily up at the stars. He looked up with me and saw little white dots and didn't really get what made me smile. I giggled and cooed. A snowy owl flew out of the trees and into our clearing, only to land on my shoulder. Another owl, a barn owl to be exact, flew from the other side and onto Gaara-kun's shoulder. My owl nibbled at my finger before hooting and flying away. Gaara's nibbled his nose and took off after mine. I heard a rather loud bark and tore after the sound. I shoved the branches out of my way and weaved through the trees. Footsteps followed me as Gaara tried to keep up. I reached the sceen only to see someone holding Ranu by his scruff and shaking him back and forth while keeping Gan pinned to the ground with an extremely painful amount of pressure from this persons foot. His back was to me, but when I yelled they turned to face me with a mocking expression. I stared in shock to see someone wearing an Anbu Black Ops mask. "NO!" I shook my head while Gaara came to my side and pulled me to him. "LET THEM GO!" I screamed from Gaara's arms. There was a mocking laugh and stunned silence as I appeared behind them. I held a kunei to his throat and growled. There was a sharp pain in my stomach as something sticky ran down it. I suddenly felt light headed and swayed back and forth. Falling, all I felt was falling and a soft thud as I landed. The Black Op disapeared as Gaara ran to me, while holding a small object in his hand while my vision blurred and I faded imbetween consciousness and unconscious.

I bolted up and looked around to find myself on a large bed. "Huh?" The room was a light redish brown color and the floor... well it was sand. That explained A LOT. No seriously... it did. I hopped off the soft bed covered in red silk. "Wow... Gaara-kun has amazing taste." The sand at my feet swirled around me and I started to girl like a little school girl. Wind blew through the window and blasted my dress so that it flapped in the wind as I was suddenly aware of someone behind me at the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Updating for my newest fan, animechild97! thx for the comment and urging me to update. :D it made squeal in front of the guy i like but oh well. ;P  
TAKE IT AWAY NARU-KUN!**

_Naruto: But... do I have to? I _really _like your stories!_

**ill pay you with ramen.**

_Naruto: YAY! She doesn't own me! Where's my ramen?_

**in time dear naruto. in time...**

**Gaara the Desert Bunnie, Part 2!**

A shiver ran down my back as I realized I was being carefully watched. I slowly turned to see who was there as another gust of wind flew into the room, making my long green hair whip around my face and body. My eyes sparkled as I saw who was sitting there, as patient as could be, on the window sill. "Father..." A man with long gray hair and a long beard was holding a staff engraved with many ancient words stood before me.

"Kara, my dear girl. How have you been?" He spoke softly, almost in a whisper. Green momentarily flickered in his eyes and then switched to blue, as they normally were. I opened my mouth to speak but no sound was able to escape my lips as I fought for words to say. He smiled before yelling "_What have you just done?"_

My eye twitched and I burst out with furry, "What have _I_ done? What have _you _done?" Gaara burst into the room as soon as I had started speaking. "You old fart!" I murmured in realization. Gaara's flaming red hair waved in the wind as he scowled at the old man before us.

"I have news for you, young ones..." He placed his staff in front of himself and leaned on it. Gaara wrapped one arm around my waist protectively. Father closed his sharp eyes. "Beeta is missing." My mouth dropped. "Kara, my son is missing... Even I can not find him... Beeta..." His voice filled with grief as he spoke.

"B-beeta?" My eyes began to sting as I realized the magnitude of Ranu's abduction. "No... Not Beeta-kun..."

Gaara pulled me closer to himself and burried his face in my hair as yet another gust of wind flew into the room. Gaara's robes billowed and my hair flew everywhere; the sand rose with the wind and specks of it flew here and there as I fought back tears of pain. "Kara, Kazekage, will you find my son?" I looked over at my basically father as my first fresh tear fell.

Gaara had his voice ready before I did and spoke so quietly I almost didn't hear it myself. "Of course." He let me go ever so slowly and I bowed to Father Time. "We will find you son, sir, and we will not fail." Gaara spoke softly again.

"Kara, that was the first time you have ever called him Beeta-kun. Lord Kazekage, I take your word to my heart. Find my son." I stood and Father handed me his staff. My mouth opened in shock and I couldn't speak before he disappeared in a sand tunnel. The rough bark soothed me somehow as I sat on the bed.

_How could Beeta just fall off the face of the Earth? _Gaara set his jacket on my shoulders as I began hugging the staff now in my possession. _Beeta can't be gone. Not just like that. He would never... not ever... _More tears ran down my face as the disapearance of the closest thing to a brother I could get continued to hit me. Gaara pulled me towards him and whispered something in my ear. My eyes widened in shock. "Gaara-" He shook his head slightly and I bit my lip. I felt my face heating up as the words he just spoke to me settled in my mind. "It- I-" Gaara gently pushed my shoulders back and I lay down as he crouched over me again. I clung to the staff and tried to hide my face behind it. _What the hell is going on? "_Gaara..." He silenced me by pressing his lips on mine and I began to feel like Hinata-chan. He pulled the staff out of his way and wrapped his arms around me.

**I know, I know, how tangled will my little web of love get? My kind readers, even I do not know... and that really sucks. It really and truely does. I think I have Kara all happy and fuzzy inside and then BAM! I have to make it harder for her. Even I'm disapointed. Now thats REALLY hard to do.**

_Naruto: I WANT MY RAMEN WOMAN!_

**Naruto calm down or you won't get any.**

_Naruto: *hides*in*Emo*corner*_

Sasuke: THAT IS MY EMO CORNER!

**Well, this has been fun and all, but I jave got to go before I get zapped with lightning and demon chakra. BYE PEEPS!**


	3. idea plead

**WARNING: CONFUZZLED AUTHOR WHO DESPERATELY NEEDS HELP!**

* * *

**AGHHHHHH! i need help! writers block has swallowed me whole! its driving me crazy! any readers with ideas comment! ill read them all! promise! i need help and ill give you****

* * *

cookies and a personal shout out if i use it! this is for desert bunnie and all my other naruto fics. use the message board. if its not for desert bunnie than please PM me.

* * *

desperately,**

k1tties12


End file.
